Hard Choices: The 25th Hunger Games
by CircleLogicWorksBecause
Summary: Up or down. Left or right. On or off. Neither choice is right, neither choice is wrong. You've been chosen by your friends and family to fight to the death in the worst arena yet. Your life is precious, and the only thing you can be certain of is how hopeless everything is. Full.
1. The Reading

The alien looking people of the Capitol looked up at the President with wonder in their eyes. This was the first quell, the first reading of the card. President Lunae Snow had been ruling Panem for 50 years and was preparing her son her take over in just a few years. It may have been a democracy of a sort, but no one would oppose him.

President Snow held out her hand for the envelope. A small girl, 5 years old, darted out, handed it to her, and scampered away. The president opened the envelope with one sharp motion. She cleared her throat, smiled cruelly, and began.

"For the 25th Hunger Games, the very first Quarter Quell, to show the districts that they cannot save each other each tribute will be chosen by the citizens of that district in a vote where the peacekeepers can overrule or accept the tribute to enter the games. There will be no volunteers. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

The capitol citizens clapped with delight. The tributes would all be chosen for a reason, so they got to watch the strongest and smartest the district's had to offer.

Lunae Snow walked purposefully inside and almost ran into her frazzled secretary. "What is it Savvy? I don't have much time."

"They finished it, President Snow. The arena's been completed. Mr. Kirra Unestadde wants to meet with you now." As her fizzy hair, smeared makeup, and shortness of breath, Savvy had gone through a lot to get this information through.

"Thank you Savvy. Now, please contact the district Head Peacekeepers. Let them all know if they're holding a grudge, now is the time to get rid of their problem. Also…go home an hour earlier today. You deserve it."

Savvy smiled gratefully. "Yes ma'am." And she turned and hurried off.

President Snow continued on until she reached the Control Room. Kirra waited for her with a grin. "You're going to love this, Mrs. Snow." The president waited for his presentation.

"No one will be comfortable and safe in the arena. It will be filled with choices. The boots we provide them with make a loud noise every time they step with them on, but the ground changes from icy cold to near burning when they have them off. There are mutts in the air, in the plains, and in the water. Each mutt releases a different type of poison when killed, weakening the killer. But if they don't kill the mutts, the mutts will wound them badly but often not kill them. Just let them bleed out or be discovered."

Kirra looked proud at his design. Lunae looked over it, twisting the 3D model to examine it from every angle. She scrolled through the types of mutts. Halfway through, a small smile crept onto her face.

"I like it." The president said, making Kirra's face light up. "I assume you'll be implementing protector mutts as well?"

"You know me too well." Kirra said, still with a smile. "3 types. One for air, one for plains, and one for water. But for each that will protect a nurturing tribute, there are 2 types that will attack. And how many will be nurturing this year, with them all being hand-picked?"

President Snow smiled at him once more. "Make sure its all exact in the arena. I don't want it different. Good bye Kirra, I shall see you in a week to discus the chosen tributes."

Savvy was busy with the Peacekeeper calls. She was already familiar with each Head of the districts.

In District 1, Smite Coll, a bitter middle-aged man, was only looking out for his district and wanted to bring his Careers into the fight. .

In District 2, Halla Cosrpe, a wizened old woman, was determined to find the wise and strong, for she wanted a winner.

In District 3, Verdanca Blanc, another middle aged man, was harsh and cruel, gave know answers leaving Savvy clueless to what he would do.

In District 4, Faerie Jells, a young woman with an easy smile and heavy hand on a whip, reported she would _most likely _do what the district wanted.

In District 5, Pounce Varnish, a man with sharp eyes and a sharper tongue, didn't know what he would do, but said he would have to watch.

In District 6, Yosemite Cragmite, a young man with a taste for young woman that needed an extra coin, said he might send in a woman who didn't please him enough.

In District 7, Mystine Crystal, a middle aged woman with a knack for healing young children, said there were a few thieves, but also a few strong, and a few healers who could win, so she didn't know.

In District 8, Tarter Brine, a _very_ bitter man who hated lower districts, informed Savvy there were no competent people in his district.

In District 9, Sloane Juxtapor, a cheerful and handsome young man, said he would feel bad sending _anyone_ into the Games.

In District 10, Lolita Fresia, a shyer yet strong young woman who fancied Sloane, felt the same as he did, but she knew she wouldn't send in a 12 year old.

In District 11, Plait Growness, a strict drill-sergeant of a woman, said it was up to the district and she would accept whatever they decided for once.

In District 12, Xanite Frost, a man with a similar taste to Yosemite's, would send in whoever seemed right that day.

Savvy closed her eyes and sighed. She figured it was time for her to go home and spend her night alone again. She knew it would be best to relax before mentors and sponsors came flooding her with requests.

The tributes would be reaped in just a week, and it was up to Savvy and her assistant Fae to learn everything about them to make the arena more effective.

The door slammed behind Savvy with a resounding boom.

**Okay! There's the prologue. If you want to submit a character, PM me and I'll send you the form. You can submit two characters, and it is _not_ first come first serve. I will need 6-8 bloodbaths. If I don't get them, many that weren't supposed to be bloodbaths will die then. They must be original and detailed. **

**If you review and stick with the story, telling me everything you think about it, your tribute has a better chance. **

**So, send me your tributes! Pay attention to the Head Peacekeepers. **


	2. Savvy's List

**Full! I'm just starting the reapings, but it might take a few days. **

Savvy rushed around her office, searching. The thick, official looking paper was hiding in her important files. She smiled triumphantly as she pulled she sweet scented document.

She looked over it. The Head Peacekeepers had included the name, age, and reason why that tribute was sent into the games as well in their report.

This is what it read.

District 1-

Male- Felix Rodericks, 17. He demanded to be picked to get revenge on the tributes or District 7. _Squintz_

Female- Saffron Jacobson, 17. Told everyone they should vote for her and they did, not wanting to be chosen themselves. _SweetiePie50_

District 2-

Male- Oliver Arers, 18. Everyone knew how brutally strong he was. _FFFreak21_

Female- Riley Sickle, 16. Everyone knew she was a strong career tribute and really wanted to be in it. _Expert Knife Thrower _

District 3-

Male- Alexander Pine, 16. Treated like a reaping, most people chose someone they didn't know and wouldn't miss. _Sorceress of the Fake_

Female- Arell Mykal, 15. People figured she wasn't of use to the district. _Sorceress of the Fake _

District 4-

Male- Jack Nicholson, 18. Everyone thought he had a good chance. _JasNorden352_

Female- Alexis Gold, 17. She campaigned, desperate to be chosen, and it paid off. _ClatoNotGlato_

District 5-

Male- Lance Schreiner, 18. His district wanted him gone for a _long_ time. _FFFreak21_

Female- Vivian Raij, 17. She was just another nobody, and she also managed to offend other girls with her line of work. _Metal Flowers_

District 6-

Male- Hydro Grapple, 18. He had a chance and everyone knew it. _GoldenWarriorEagle_

Female- Athena Enders, 18. The District 6 Head Peacekeeper was furious when she refused to sleep with him. _SparrowCries _

District 7-

Male- Vixen Tore, 14. The people treated it like a reaping, choosing a random person they wouldn't mind sending. _Sqintz_

Female- Payton Hallaway, 16. The Head Peacekeepers brother used to have romantic relations with her until she broke his heart. Revenge. _InLoveWithNicholas_

District 8-

Male- Hollis Arden, 16. The mayor rightfully suspected him of stealing. _CalliLily _

Female- Auralee Langely, 15. No one cares about her. It's best to send the one who won't be missed, right? _smyle_

District 9-

Male- Brail Gore, 17. No one really liked him or cared about him so voting for him was safe. _JasNorden352_

Female- Sweetheart Catapie, 17. She wanted to go in the Games because she wanted to help at least one person in there, to give someone a chance. _GoldenWarriorEagle_

District 10-

Male- Ezra Verlyn, 17. He's a jerk and no one wants to see him live. _smyle_

Female- Kira Stone, 17. She's a fiery tomboy who everyone assumed was strong enough. _MidnightRaven323_

District 11-

Male- Oliver Soleil, 14. After it was decided Flora was going in, they sent in the only one who would mourn for her. _JuneTwentieth _

Female- Floramundi Laverne, 12. She was getting on people's nerves, and she was just a community home girl. _JuneTwentieth _

District 12-

Male- Keller Raven, 18. His entire family is thought of as strange. _CookieNinjas_

Female- Liberty Delmont, 17. Everyone wanted her to feel the pain she mocks. _aim for the heart_

Savvy shook her head at some of the reasons and walked briskly to get the document to the President.

**All Career spots are full! No more please! I need some 18 year olds chosen because they were either very strong or disliked, or some younger ones that were thieves. Please. ALSO! Please make the District 5 girl either a thief or a young genius. I just really want a tiny genius. Don't ask. **

**Okay! I had an idea! I want you guys to send in mentors! You can expand on the mentor you put in your form or make a completely different mentor for a completely different district. I'll put the form right here. I don't need 24 mentors, I wouldn't be able to use all of them effectively.**

**I have a District 7 male mentor, a District 3 female mentor, a District 2 female mentor, and a District 10 male mentor. If someone could give me a shy young girl mentor, and a rebellious determined mentor that would be nice. **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Attitude towards tributes:**

**How they won their games:**

**What Games the won:**

**How they coped after they won: **

**How they react when their tributes die:**


	3. Reaped

**To get this straight, I feel like a bad person. I started the reapings right away and planned to do 4 chapters of them, 3 districts in each one, about 1000 words per district. I was three-fourths of the way done and my computer shut down. For a few days I honestly tried to stick with my original plan but I quickly started hating it. So I brought Savvy back into it and I'm sorry to say this is all for the reapings. I hope it's enough. **

**Savvy**

I really didn't like my job. It was stressful and President Snow was often cruel with harsh deadlines. The stress showed, my dyed indigo hair lacked luster and my altered green eyes were bloodshot. Not only that, but I never had any free time, so I never met anyone, and I spent my nights alone.

Now it was my job to watch the reapings. I already 'knew' who would be chosen, each Head Peacekeeper had sent me a letter with who was going in and why. But I hadn't looked yet. I preferred to see the files while watching the reapings.

Smite Coll stood above **District 1**, boasting about how fantastic he and his district were. I pulled out his file to look at while his tributes were being called.

"For our female tribute, we have chosen to send in Saffron Jacobson!" The 17 year old girl with the red hair and blue eyes and leather outfit was smiling triumphantly.

Her file read, 'I have seen her take down girls who weigh easily 30 pounds more than herself and she is quick and lethal'. A possible Victor. Not only that, but she campaigned to be chosen.

As Saffron smiled onstage, Smite called out again. "For our male tribute, we have chosen to send in Felix Rodericks!" The 17 year old boy's eyes strike me, one blue, one green. He smirks and looks very unsurprised.

Felix's file read: Called Fangs by his sister, he demanded a spot in the Games to get revenge on the District 7 tributes. Fangs in strong and fast, swiftly knocking his opponents off their feet. Another possible Victor.

Saffron and Felix gave each other malicious smirks as they shook hands, making any sincerity lost. The two nonchalantly walked futher into their Justice Building.

Next was **District 2**, with Halla Cosrpe leaning on her elegant ivory cane, softly yet powerfully introducing herself and her district. I turned the page to see two teenagers looking back at me with small inscriptions next to them.

In her strangely commanding voice, Halla announced, "For our female tribute, we have chosen Riley Sickle!" A lithe 16 year old with a red ponytail and mischievous blue eyes restrained herself from running. Her silky red blouse complimented her skin and hair.

Her file read 'Riley is fast, agile, and she hasn't missed a target in the last 3 years I've watched her closely. She has a Victor's spirit, that one.'

"For our male tribute, we have chosen Oliver Arers!" A viciously huge 18 year old boy pumped his arms in triumph, and the crowd cheered for the brown eyed boy. Oliver wore a black dress shirt that showed a large scar on his bicep. This man was scary. I almost didn't need to read the file.

But I read it anyway, and it read 'Oliver is very strong and has quite a good chance. Not to mention, his haunting past and 'loose-canon' personality makes him someone people wouldn't mind losing to the Games.'

Riley and Oliver both looked ecstatic as they recognized each other as opponents and, most likely, allies.

As a break from the Careers, the screen turned to **District 3**, where Verdanca Blanc scowled over his audience with distaste. He curled his lip and then barked out his introductions.

I already knew these kids wouldn't be too muscled, and turning the page to the tribute pictures made it worse. Verdanca said to everyone, "The District 3 female tribute is to be Jade Circuit." A 13 year old girl the size of a child started walking slowly. Her hand was curly and brown, and her eyes were a vicious, startling, blue. She wore just a black top and black pants.

Her file read 'She seems to make some people uneasy, but other than that she's just bloody useless.'

Verdanca continued. "The District 3 male tribute is Alexander Pine". He was 16 with a shocked scared expression and innocence in his deep blue eyes. He wore worn old clothes and I immediately felt horrible for the poor kid.

His file read 'His constant peppiness and singing got on everyone's nerves, and this was the perfect opportunity to stop it.'

Jade and Alexander shook hands, Alexander close to tears.

The last Career district, **District 4**, Faerie Jells showed off her natural beauty, making me uncomfortable. With her winning smile, she used large gestures to make sure everyone knew her, the escort, and the mayor. Another page turned, another long sigh as I awaited the reaction of the tributes.

Faerie smiled her classic smile and started it off. "Our female tribute for District 4 is to be Alexis Gold!" A playful looking 17 year old girl clapped briefly and then practically skipped up to the stage. Her dark blonde bangs got in her eyes, but her smile never wavered.

Her file read 'Alexis wouldn't _not_ be chosen. She wouldn't let it happen.'

Faerie shushed everyone and continued. "Our male is tribute for District 4 is to be Jack Nicholson!" An 18 year old boy gave a loud whoop and made his way excitedly to the stage, his brown hair flying around his head. Jack was _extremely_ attractive. I could feel little Savvy melting. A leather band was wrapped around his arm and he otherwise wore plain trousers and a dress shirt.

His file read 'Everyone assumed Jack will win it. Not to mention the sponsors he'll get.'

Alexis and Jack shook hands, looking at the hand embrace with slight distaste.

By **District 5**__I was getting a tad bit bored. Pounce Varnish solved that with the feeling that he was staring into my soul even though the screen, and he didn't like what he saw.

His handwriting was sharp and slanting, and I almost didn't want to read why his tributes were chosen. When he talked, his voice paralyzed you. "For the female tribute, District 5 had chosen Vivian Raij." A 17 year old girl with blonde hair and green eyes looked around in panic, but the shocking part was her extremely revealing red dress that didn't belong on this shy girl.

Her file read, "Vivian was considered unhelpful, disposable. Not to mention her stripper business offending the other young women." Short and to the point. I felt so bad for the poor girl.

Pounce continued. "For the male tribute, District 5 has chosen Lance Schhreiner." An attractive 18 year old boy with green eyes and brown hair panicked. He looked nice in a dress shirt, but his face screamed terror. He started out shakily but then seemed to convince himself to do otherwise and practically strutted the rest of the way.

His file read 'Lance was never liked. He is an egotistical fool who finds to much comfort in his own appearance.'

Lance and Vivian shook hands, neither of them looking happy about their situation.

I wasn't looking forward to **District 6**. I knew about Yosemite Cragmite's taste in poor, desperate young women, and I didn't want to see one going into these brutal games.

Yoseemite's greasy hair and cruel gray eyes solidified my dislike for him, and his scratchy voice made my toes curl. "The District 6 female tribute is," he paused and his eyes focused on someone. "Athena Enders." A pretty 18 year old girl sort of squared her shoulders, flicked her light brown braid, a set her gray eyes on Yosemite's. She did not look happy.

Her file read 'The little b*tch wouldn't take up my offer for a good time. This is her punishment.' That was awful.

"The District 6 male tribute is Hydro Grapple." A menacing 18 year old boy silently walked to the stage with no expression. A little girl starting babbling to her mother, and she had the same curly black hair Hydro did.

His file read 'Didn't you see how big he is? The boy in a winner in every right.'

Hydro and Athena emotionlessly shook hands.

I liked the **District 7 **Head Peacekeeper, Mystine Crystal. She had a history of healing the children wounded in the lumberyards herself. It made me respect her. So I trusted her judgement, and looked at her file without fear. But what I saw was not satisfactory.

"The chosen female tribute is Payton Hallaway!" The girl came from the 16 year old section. Was she lost? No, her file reported the girl was actually 16. She looked only 13 or 14 at most, a very petite girl with thick blonde hair and striking green eyes. Her eyes were wide and she looked around, locking eyes with someone and then settling her look on Mystine.

Her file read 'It sounds petty, but Payton dated my brother and when she broke it off, humiliated him. He demanded revenge.'

Mystine went on. "The chosen male tribute is Vixen Tor!" The boy was worse. He actually was only 14 with short black hair, brown eyes, and a deer-in-headlights look about him. Tears started welling up in his eyes and he had to force himself forward. I could actually hear the jeers other kids directed at him.

His file read 'Vixen is basically a no one to everyone. He was a shoo in to keep the people we need here.'

Vixen was doing his best to contain himself and Payton looked fairly composed while they shook hands.

**District 8** was always bound to not turn out the best tributes. No nature, no way for any of them to gain any helpful skills, so they would never get what they needed for the games. Tartar Brine didn't help, thinking his entire district was filled with ignoramuses and idiots. I didn't expect anything spectacular from his tributes.

He sort of sighs and says, "Female tribute, Auralee Langely. " A girl with freckles and strawberry blonde hair gasped in the 15 year old section. She then smiled a bit unconvincingly, quickly making it sincere as she approached Tartar.

Her file read 'No one ever cares about this girl. I certainly don't so I supported it.'

"Male tribute," Tartar said quickly, "Hollis Arden." A 16 year old boy closed his eyes and started walking. His hair was brown and curly, and he was _very_ underweight. He only wore a pair of dark jeans and a light T-shirt. A slight flicker of recognition passed through the girl, but no emotion was attached to it.

His file read simply 'The mayor said he was a thief. We do not tolerate thieves.'

The two reluctantly shook hands, not wanting to accept that this was happening to them.

I didn't know what to expect from **District 9**. Sloane Juxtapor was a cheerful, thoughtful young man who would hate this job of sending in helpless children, so I had no idea what he would do.

His boyish face and clear voice made his Justice Building seem welcoming somehow. I nearly forgot to check his file.

"For our female tribute, Sweetheart Catapie!" Sweetheart matched her name. She was 17, with curly brown hair, blue eyes, and a heart shaped face. She didn't look the least bit surprised, and her full lips were turned into a sad half-smile. Only a simple white dress and brown sandals made up her outfit.

Her file read 'Sweetheart has such a good heart and a healing hand she insisted on going into the Games. But she doesn't expect to win. She just expects to help.'

Sloane looked a bit sad and then kept going. "For our male tribute, Brail Gora!" Brail was 17, but as soon as he heard his name he started crying. His hands went to his messy red hair and he couldn't force himself to move. The kids around him jeered obnoxiously. Sloane started to leave the stage but Sweetheart stopped him with her hand and ran out herself. She whispered to Brail and eventually helped him up to the stage.

Brail shook her hand, snot starting as well. Sweetheart looked so sad and almost started crying herself.

Lolita Fresia, the **District 10** Head Peacekeeper, was very quiet and seemed weak, but she had a mean right hook. You never would have guessed it talking to her, she was so shy. Her file reflected her personality, the words written in rounded, looping letters, the tributes chosen for reasons very like her.

Lolita kept brushing back her blonde hair as she told everyone who she and everyone around her was. Eventually she got to the tributes. "For District 10's female tribute, we have chosen Kira Stone!" Kira was a 17 year old girl with a long black ponytail, her bangs covering one dark eye, a black dress, and tall black boots. She looked shocked for a moment, but then accepted it with a slight shake of the head and walked up to the stage.

Her file read, 'Kira Stone is the orphaned niece of District 10's only Victor, making her a very likely candidate from the start. She seemed willing, and she has a strong sense of self and an unmatchable fire within her.'

Lolita closed her eyes in unhappiness and started again. "For District 10's male tribute, we have chosen Ezra Verlyn!" He was 17 with an expression that was extremely confident. Confusion went through his green eyes for a moment ,but then he was back to confident, strutting his way to Lolita. The mayor set his expression to something resembling calm as he watched Ezra.

His file read, 'Ezra always was the overly arrogant one who flaunted what he had. I don't think anyone liked him, and I know for a fact none of his friends did. While I wouldn't have picked him, I couldn't defy my district.'

Both District 10 tributes shook hands with a smile.

The last two districts, I wasn't looking forward to. 11 and 12, the poorest districts. Neither had any Victors yet.

In **District 11**, Plait Growness seemed like a truly good woman. I trusted her judgment as well, trusted her to send in capable tributes that could handle the pressure of the games. When I turned to the District 11 tributes, I almost cried at the images and didn't want to see them reaped, didn't even want to know why.

"For the District 11 female tribute, Floramundi Laverne!" Immediately someone shouted, "It's Flora!" The girl, who also corrected the Head Peacekeeper, was only 12, but she looked younger with her long dark curls and her big dark eyes. She had been picking at her long black dress with distaste, and when she heard her name her eyes widened but then quickly ran up to the stage and poked Plait once in the side. I was just about to look at her file when she started whistling a cheerful ditty. Plait flicked the side of the girls head.

Her file read 'Flora had been a mischievous menace for as long as I've known her. She pulls pranks on everyone, the other kids in the community home, the other people of the district, the Peacekeepers. No one particularly wants her around, and she's an orphan, so people wont miss her.'

Just as Plait was about to continue, Flora sat the step with a huff, and announced, "This is _boring_!" Plait took a deep breath and tried again.

"For the District 11 male tribute, Oliver Soleil!" The boy was 14, with olive skin and golden eyes, but was very short and thin, wearing oversized clothes and a sorry expression. Flora shouted, "Olive!" and ran down to him. She started whispering in his ear, a big smile on her face, and Oliver started to smile as well.

His file read 'Oliver is Flora's best friend, the only person who would mourn her loss. Not only that, but another community home kid, who no one but Flora would miss.'

The two shook hands briefly, and when Plait tried to usher them back into the rooms, Flora sat down in defiance, saying, "I don't _need_ a room. I'd only say goodbye to Olive anyway!" So Oliver sat next to her and they talked, Flora doing most of the talking, with smiles on their faces.

**District 12**__finished the reapings off. I calmed myself down after the 11 reapings and tried to focus, turning the page, looking at the Head Peacekeeper. Xanite Frost, an indecisive man who also had a taste for starving girls. I remained professional, even though I wanted to shake him and tell him he should stop every time I saw him.

"Our female tribute is Liberty Delmont!" A 17 year old girl's blue eyes swept over the crowd, but no one looked sorry for her. She wore a t-shirt and overalls, and her blonde hair was a bit of a mess.

Her file read 'I didn't choose the broad. She mocks people though. Why should I know why she was chosen?' Brilliant, Xanite.

Somehow, Xanite had enough brain cells to announced, "Our male tribute is Keller Raven!" An 18 year old boy with nice black hair, olive skin, freckles, and intelligent bright blue eyes set his jaw and walked stiffly to his place next to Liberty. He wore simple clothes, and he looked odd for his district.

His file read 'Keller's weird. People don't like him or his family." Once again, brilliant, Xanite.

Keller stiffly shook Liberty's hand, and Liberty herself looked almost in pain.

24 people. On paper they were reduced to numbers and pictures. Not emotions and thoughts and desires and dreams. Most of them didn't want this or deserve it.

I shut off the screen and closed my eyes, just waiting for the day to be over.

**This is important! READ THIS! **

**Okay. I am probably going straight into the chariot rides next, both prep and rides in one chapter. Who, other than your own character, do you want to have a POV?**

**Also, if you want your character to have allies, who?**

**I need to know these things!**

**Keep up the circle logic.**

**Best wishes.**


	4. Chariot Rides

**The rules: 8 POV's, at least 400 words each. The challenge: Create a chariot ride chapter that isn't entirely shallow that the readers actually enjoy. Let's do this. **

**Riley**

The prep team flitted around me, chirping to their hearts content. It was really annoying. I had my little knife in hand and I polished it calmly. Of course I brought a knife with me. I brought a knife everywhere. Even my token, a silver bracelet, had a sickle charm.

A woman with spiky purple hair and disorienting yellow eyes walked right up to me and started feeling my hair. She nodded in approval.

"A few redheads this year," She commented. "The natural ones are gorgeous." Her two male companions agreed heartily. I liked my hair, and was glad they wouldn't mess with it.

Then it started to hurt. The strange trio placed a towel around my shoulders and then took a sticky strip of paper to my leg. Waxing. I'd done this once before at home.

When they tore off the paper they all held their breath, and then looked at me like an animal at the zoo. "What?" I asked, annoyed.

The guy with silvery hair and dark skin shook his head in defense. "Most girls scream."

I sort of laughed at their low expectations of me. How stupid were they really? "I think I'm a little bit tougher than that." I said, a chuckle still lacing my tone. The three of them nervously smiled and continued.

While they did that, I started thinking strategy. I was a Career, and I would play the game like a Career. Oliver was an issue. A loose cannon. Insane. Sexually abused as a child, and then he might have killed his own father. I couldn't trust someone like that. No one would.

I knew nothing about the others yet. Saffron and Alexis, Felix and Jack. They were mysteries. I didn't do mysteries. They would tell me who they were. I've always been sly and mischievous, good with my words. Anyone I wanted to know about couldn't remain silent. I just wouldn't let them.

Soon I grew bored of the prep team and their grabby hands. Well, I would have to come back here after I won, so I might as well get used to this place. Know where all the exits were and things.

I saw a sketch of my outfit off to the side. Classic knights amour, pitch black and intimidating. The tall, statuesque girl in the picture had her red hair pulled up into a severe bun that accentuated her face. I loved it. The sooner everyone knew to fear me, the better.

**Hollis**

The man in front of me made me extremely uncomfortable. His eyes were a weird combination of purple and red, and they made me want to look away. But he was only inches from my face, and if I turned I might hit him with my head.

So I took a quick step backwards, just far enough to get away but not far enough to run into the woman behind me.

The man straightened. "You have beautiful eyes. Some parts hazel, some parts green. They're fantastic, truly. All natural?" I just nodded. He turned to the women, an impressed look on his face.

The woman behind me, the one with bright blue curls protruding from her scalp, stepped up and entwined her hands in my hair. I wanted to scream at them. Had they never heard of personal space?

They started chattering about my hair, and my eyes, and my pale skin, and my too-thin frame. The women were bickering about whether or not to tell my stylist I needed extra padding in the suit to look presentable.

I wanted so bad to just run away from there. I hated the bizarre people, and I hated being exposed in front of them. All of my instincts were screaming at me to get someone safe, somewhere where these morons couldn't find me.

I had brought a piece of petrified wood with me from my district, something rare to see there. A large part of my brain wanted me to throw it at the stupid Capitolites.

When the three people left, a tall, proud looking woman came in. I liked the look in her eyes, but she still made me uneasy. I was a thief. Thieves don't trust people. But I was determined to make it through this.

The woman threw her pink braid behind her shoulder and started running her hands over my face. _Bite her! Do anything!_ Screamed the reasonable part of me.

After she was done groping my cheeks, she stepped back and showed me a tuxedo. The right half was white, and the left half was black. She explained the girl, Auralee, had a dress in a similar style. But I honestly couldn't care any less.

I allowed myself to be made up by the stylist and tried not to roll my eyes or run away from this place like any smart person would.

**Keller**

I wasn't quite sure what to do. There was a woman circling my newly scrubbed body. My skin was pink and my hair fell over in my eyes while it practically shone.

While the woman, Justice, trimmed my hair so that I could see a bit better I realized I needed her to like me. I needed her to keep my mysterious and make my effeminate form look more masculine. I also needed her to make the room less bright, preferably. The light level was uncomfortably high.

I examined Justice to see that she held her arms across her chest insecurely. She was slightly attractive, with pretty green eyes and natural looking dark hair. But I had to make her like me.

My voice was as its usual quiet rasp when I said, "You look lovely today, Miss Justice." I satisfactorily watched her blush. Perfect. I was lucky persuasion was in my genes.

"I mean it. Ravishing." Justice looked up then, a small smile on her face. She whispered a thank you and finished my hair. Then she went into a side room to grab something and I allowed a small smile to myself.

I was only here because I was different. Because my family was different. I saw the looks people gave me. They were afraid, they called Azriel, my mother and I witches. Persuasion and bright blue eyes weren't quite common in the Seam.

My district partner, Liberty, was an obnoxious pest. I didn't look forward to standing next to her on the chariot. She prattled on the whole train ride, seeming oblivious to how annoyed I was. My patience towards Liberty was wearing thin.

When Justice returned, she held my chariot outfit. It was a coal miner outfit, something classic and boring. It didn't matter the outfit, I would still be the scum of the games anyway. Everyone looked down on District 12 and I knew it.

But she set the outfit to the side and took a black brush to my face. "I'm trying to fill out your face a little bit, to make you a little bit more intimidating, if you don't mind." Justice added the last bit quickly and I had to smile a little bit.

When she was done, I really did look more masculine, more like the other boys in the Seam. I wasn't sure I liked it. But I still smiled and Justice. "It's perfect," I told her. "But if you don't mind, could you please dim the lights a bit?"

Justice giggled happily and turned the light down a notch.

**Sweetheart**

My usually curly hair was being pulled and twisted into sausage curls by Angelito, my stylist. His thin fingers wove strands of golden beads into the thick curls.

After my hair was flawless and my lips ruby red and my eyes smoky, Angelito took my outfit off the rack.

I'd always loved extravagant things, things that were unnecessary but absolutely beautiful. I was such a sucker for _anything_ that caught my fancy. This dress was definitely one of them.

It was a beige ball gown with golden beads all over the skirt in intricate patterns and short puffy sleeves. A tan headband with golden grain tops was sat on top of my head. I was in awe of how ethereally beautiful I looked.

"Wonderful, dear." Angelito said, grabbing my hand and twirling me in a circle. He gave me and sad sort of smile, kissed my hand and walked me out of the room.

The brown sandals on my feet weren't as comfortable as my ones from home, but they felt all right. It the dimmer stable room, I could clearly see the lower light bounce and gleam off of my hair beads. I couldn't help but stare at it for a while.

Angelito stood with me at the chariot I would have to stand in. I gravitated towards the horses without thinking and was soon stroking their manes. They loved it and it made me smile to hear the noise they made. The horses sounded so joyful that it made _me_ feel good.

I barely heard the footsteps, but soon Brail was right next to me, wearing an outfit that had the same color and pattern as mine. He was leaning away from the horses as though he was afraid of them. AllI did was smile. The poor guy was so nervous.

People like him were the reason I wanted to go into the Games. I wanted to help people, not win. My older sister, Phosphorescence, was proud of my decision, and my healer mother was understanding. My father didn't get it, but I did my best to explain it to him.

Angelito and Brail's stylist helped us onto the chariot. Brail started breathing hard and I tried to help by resting my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me with a panicked look in his eyes and I gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Brail started calming down, only to freak out again when the first chariot started moving. All I could do was keep a hand on him and hope he didn't fall out.

**Oliver**

Flora was absolutely in love with the horses. A smile split her face in half, and I smiled back at her. But inside I was worried.

I wasn't from District 11, like Flora was. I was from the Capitol, even though I hadn't seen these obnoxious people since I was just 6 years old and my parents had to run, not wanting to be punished for a crime they didn't commit. But now every time somebody recognizes the name 'Soleil', I'm terrified that they know.

But that doesn't matter. It won't matter ever again. Watching Flora pet the horses, I knew for sure that it didn't matter.

Flora seemed to be pretty comfortable in her outfit, which made life easier for all of us. At the reaping, her black dress was itchy and she complained the entire way to the reaping, but the way Flora complains is entertaining, so I didn't mind.

We matched, each in a plaid shirt, although mine was red and hers was pink. Flora got a floppy sunhat that she seemed to find amusing, but her favorite part, and mine too, was the pitchforks. Why they thought it was a good idea to give us these pointy metal things was beyond me. But they were fun to fake fight with, and Flora kept asking if she could stab a Capitolite with it.

"Oliver! Olive! Olive!" Flora had an idea. She threw her pitchfork into their chariot and ran over to me. I opened my arms, knowing what was coming. As if rehearsed, Flora jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist just as I opened them.

Flora's hair, that her stylist had tried to tame, was all over her face but her dark eyes gleamed. I loved when they gleamed like that. It meant we were about to break some rules.

"Olive, can you lift me onto the horse?" Her voice oozed excitement. It seemed like a good idea. No one else rode the horses out, and I was pretty sure it was against the rules. So of course I did it.

Flora smiled even larger when she got onto the horse. "Come on! Get on the other one! It's fun up here!" It did look fun, and _completely safe_. But fun.

My pitchfork sat next to Flora's where we were supposed to be. But the dark brown horses were more interesting. They matched Flora.

District 10's chariot hand just started to roll when Flora locked her big brown eyes on me. Her hand then shot to cover mine. I clasped our fingers and raised our hands over our heads right before we started moving. Flora giggled and I chuckled, and that was how we made our first impression.

**Vivian**

I was very uncomfortable. At the same time, I was in my element. My element being a situation that I didn't want to be in but had to act happy. This chariot ride was just like my life every night.

Of course my stylist took advantage of my figure. Everyone seemed to. Glowing gold body paint swirled over my stomach, arms, legs, and face. A shiny black bra and black mini skirt made up my outfit, and black strappy heels were on my feet.

Lance wasn't helping. The attractive boy was alternating between smirking at the crowd and staring at my assets. My shyness urged me to close my eyes and attempt to hide from his prying eyes. But I couldn't.

You think I would have gotten used to this. Skimpy outfits and cheering guys is how I spent most of my nights. It's how I fed myself and helped my family.

I heard girls screaming Lance's name. He reached out and caught a rose, spinning it between his fingers before setting it in his mouth and winking at the general direction where it came. Squeals came from the crowd.

Lance reached over and brushed his fingers over my shoulder. I easily ignored him, looking straight ahead. Then I started acting. I let myself get in the swing of it, go into the mindset of stripper Vivian.

My ruby red lips turned up into a coy grin, and my darkly shaded eyes looked out at the crowd. I ushered them closer with a finger. Then I quickly turned my head, my blonde hair flicked over my shoulder. Whistles echoed across the sort of amphitheater.

Lance raised his eyebrows at me, and I raised mine back. I tucked a piece of dark brown hair behind his ear. Hating myself, I lightly touched his lips.

The chariot behind us started 30 seconds after we had gone out, carrying a huge, intimidating boy and a pretty, slim girl. Both of them were older than me, and neither of them seemed to be having a good time. Actually, their arms were crossed and their eyes were steely.

The chariot a ways in front of us had another cocky and attractive boy, as well as a gorgeous, determined looking girl. I liked the girl right then, though I was sure we would become enemies later.

I blew kisses at the crowd and caught a bouquet's worth of flowers. The whole time, I just wanted to hide in a dark hole where no one could look at me like that again.

**Felix**

I had gotten quite bored on my chariot. Saffron was being 'charming'. Looking at her hurt my eyes, with all the diamonds on her barely-there armor glinting at me. My diamond covered chainmail was probably no better, but at least I couldn't see it.

We were just starting to pull up around the president's podium when I actually looked around. Many of the tributes seemed weak and harmless. Their deaths would be all too easy to orchestrate. I would have to work to make them fun.

I didn't start planning the deaths of Saffron, Riley, Oliver, Alexis, and Jack just yet. They would be my 'friends' for a while. But as the other chariots rolled up, I amused myself.

District 3, the little girl looked fast and agile. But she would be so easy to take down. I would crush her in my arms, no weapons needed. The boy seemed even more useless.

Jack and Alexis smiled briefly at me as their chariot stopped and I nodded in acknowledgment. The District 5 tributes looked easy as well. The girl was lapping up the attention, so her death would be long, torturous, attention getting. While the boy looked just as arrogant, I didn't want to look at him for long. A quick death would suffice.

District 6. Hydro looked like a Career. I would extend the invitation to him later. The tall girl didn't look very strong, and I fancied seeing a sword through her pretty little head. Then came the tributes I looked forward to seeing die.

The district that killed my sister. That nervous boy, Vixen, would be too easy, a bloodbath victim even. It would be painful all the same. But the girl, Payton, looked fast. She was rather pretty, so I wouldn't mind mutilating her pretty face and ripping her limb from limb. It was the least I could do for Annalee.

District 8, both of them looked like bloodbath victims, and knives to their jugulars would suffice. District 9 would be boring too. Bloodbaths, I guessed. A boy who clung to the talentless looking girl.

District 10 had a Victor's relative, who I would be happy to ambush and tear chunks out of. The mayor's son looked disgusted. I wondered how his blood would make his face crumple up.

The District 11 tributes looked chummy. They would die together, the girl first. I wanted to watch the boy go insane for an hour or two before slowly, mercilessly killing him too. District 12 didn't look too interesting, as usual.

Saffron turned to me with a grin and I smirked back. She had no idea the bloodshed I had in mind. Hopefully all my plans could pan out. This would be the best Hunger Games ever.

**Kira**

Uncle Rohan had prepared me for this. Worse, he had come here with me. No mistakes. As usual.

Even worse than that, my stylist put me in a dress. It was a horribly itchy, pure wool dress that hugged my figure enough that it felt horribly restrictive. I was okay with the elbow-length black gloves, and I adored the knee length black boots.

I was not okay with being portrayed as a sheep. Especially because Ezra was a shepherd. And Ezra was a jerkwad. He really was, too. He kept primping, fixing his hair and outfit. And then he told me about his friends like he thought I cared.

The pair behind us, the little District 11 kids, were riding their horses and appeared to be having a ton of fun. It made me smile. Ezras eyes seemed glued to the girl in front of us, Sweetcheeks or something else ridiculous.

When we pulled over to stop in front of the president, I was ready to leave. Instead I had to sit through the recycled speech she always gave. After the stupid speech, I was ready to sock her in the face too. She deserved it.

The chariots moved again, bringing all of us into the Training Center. Ezra was cross, folding his arms and suddenly not talking to me. Honestly, I liked it better that way.

I hopped off my designated spot, landed squarely on my feet. Ezra sort of bumbled out, almost running into me. Which I did not like. One bit. Very discretely, I elbowed him in the gut. Like he deserved.

My gray haired uncle approached me. I'm not sure what I expected. Not a hug, or a proclamation of love. Rohan was never that kind of guy. I expected something a little more than what he did though.

All I got was a hand on the shoulder, and a 'Go to bed.' It sort of hurt. But I couldn't let it bring me down, and I didn't.

I did what he said. I went to bed and waited for the morning, so I could train like always.

**There! Done! Putting it out there! I don't want to look at this chapter anymore! It's over! I've been working on it for too long….**

**So, who do you want your tribute to ally with? Training is next!**


End file.
